Lo que dicta el Corazón
by Antonia Hibiki
Summary: Mimi y Taichi!! *-* waa este fic es de ellos! simplemente para vengarme de SORA ¬¬ esta kawaii XDD leanlo!


"...Lo que dicta el Corazón..."

Por: Antonia Hibiki

Aquella había sido la realidad... la única realidad... "¿Por qué no la vi antes?" Se preguntaba golpeándose la cabeza una y otra vez... Estaba enamorado... esa era la única respuesta a esa pregunta... Pero ella era para él, o tal vez... eso pensaba Yagami... Siempre había sido de él, siempre... él era el único que se preocupaba de sobremanera por ella en el Digimundo... nadie más que él... pero... él nunca fue el elegido por ella... Yamato era el verdadero amor de su cielo... de la portadora del Amor. Pero... nunca había querido verlo... hasta... ahora...

__

"- Sora... yo deseo hablar contigo... _es algo muy importante..._

Takenoushi había dejado de practicar tennis por unos momentos. Sonrió como siempre suele hacerlo hacia su mejor amigo... él, algo sonrojado le ofreció asiento en una banca de la plaza en la cual se encontraban. Sora estiró sus brazos, el ejercicio del paleteo la tenía cansada. El joven de cabellos cafés miró desde los pies a la cabeza a Sora, como si fuese el ser más maravilloso del universo... para él lo era...

- Y bien Taichi... ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

- Yo... Sora, quiero decirte que te quiero mucho.

- Yo también. Tú lo sabes, ¿Eso era? - le preguntó sacando de su bolso una botella con agua. Yagami la miró y apretando sus manos dijo:

- No... Sora... yo te amo...

En el instante en que el chico dejó de pronunciar las últimas palabras, a Sora se le cayó de las manos la botella de agua, derramándose por el suelo al igual que las lágrimas en su rostro... 

- Taichi... Pero... es que yo... - balbuceó mirando los ojos de su "amigo". 

- Sora - dijo poniendo su mano en la mejilla de esta- no llores... 

- Pero... es que... ¿Por qué de mí? Tú eres como mi hermano, no es posible.

- ¡Ya basta! ¿Cuándo dejarás de verme como tu hermano? Entiende que no lo soy- gritó exasperado sacando su mano del rostro de ella y mirándola... mirando aquellos ojos que el tanto ama. 

- Taichi... yo... aún no quería decírtelo... Yo... estoy enamorada de Yamato... - sollozó esquivando su mirada... 

- ¿De Yamato? P-pero no... Sora... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Eh? - preguntó acercándose a la muchacha de 14 años. Ella con tristeza le respondió:

- Porque... porque yo te quise por mucho tiempo Taichi pero, el amor que sentí hacia ti desapareció... al estar... con... - hizo una pausa al ver los ojos llenos de furia y tristeza de Yagami- yo jamás quise hacerte daño... - susurró llorando y poniendo una mano y apretando su pecho- nunca lo deseé. 

- ... Tontos... ¡Debieron decírmelo desde el principio! - Gritó con los ojos llorosos. No podía creerlo... su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo... era imposible... el corazón del joven no lo aguantaba... necesitaba golpear a alguien... ese alguien era... 

- Taichi... - le llamó acercándose a él y tomando una de sus manos- amigo mío... perdóname... por favor...

- ¡NO! Sora Takenoushi... Aquí hay solo que perdonar esto- dijo avanzando hacia ella y tomándola de los hombros, la atrajo hacia él y... La besó. La portadora del amor abrió sus ojos asombrada y, con el corazón a punto de estallar dejó escapar lágrimas de sus ojos... No pudo siquiera moverse... no podía definir sus sentimientos... Amaba más que a su vida a Yamato Ishida, pero Taichi le estaba provocando sentimientos nuevos para ella... dolor... arrepentimiento... y placer... no sabía porque pero aquel beso le había causado desagrado y placer... pero el amor que sentía por Yamato era aún más fuerte que nada y, logró reaccionar.

- ¡No! Taichi, no lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo molesta al separarse de él bruscamente. Él la miró y tocándose los labios se fue del lugar, susurrando unas palabras que el viento hizo llegar a los oídos de Sora. "Perdóname... pero... es lo que siempre quise hacer... mi amor"

Así había sucedido... jamás había llegado a pensar que Sora amara a Yamato... "De haberlo sabido antes..." pensó volteándose en la cama y mirando el techo... de aquello ya había pasado 3 meses. Él seguía queriendo a Sora, aún le quería pero el amor por ella seguía vigente, pequeño y escondido en su corazón, pero aún seguía. Había aprendido a ocultar aquel sentimiento y había vuelto a ser amigo de Yamato, claro, luego de algunos golpes...

__

"Yamato terminaba de firmar algunos autógrafos a las chicas que habían asistido a él concierto que acababa de terminar, se sentía cansado y su mente vagaba en otro lugar o en otra persona especial para él... se sentó mientras sacaban del camerino a las chicas que eufóricas querían alguna prenda del joven rubio. Suspiró cerrando los ojos y la imagen de su bella amada venía su mente... la quería tanto... y muy pronto le confesaría sus sentimientos, solo le incomodaba su timidez con ella y su amistad con Taichi, ya que él sabía cuánto amaba a Sora... pero así y todo, le confesaría sus sentimientos a la pelirroja. 

Abrió los ojos de golpe, al sentir como tocaban bruscamente la puerta, tal vez era alguna fanática que había burlado la vigilancia y quería verlo, pensó. Se puso de pie sin muchas ganas a abrir la puerta. Al abrirla se llevó una gran sorpresa...

- ¡Ishida! - gritó un chico de tez morena al entrar y con su puño, golpear el rostro de Yamato. Este asombrado retrocedió unos pasos y tocándose la mejilla golpeada dijo:

- ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede Taichi?! 

- ¡Cállate! - gritó volviéndolo a golpear, solo que esta vez el chico no recibió el impacto.

- ¡Idiota! - dijo golpeándolo, Taichi no logró esquivar este golpe, y lo recibió en todo su estomago. 

Yagami calló de rodillas, con los ojos cerrados... Yamato al acercársele pudo notar que unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Preocupado se arrodilló frente a él y dijo:

- Taichi... disculpa, te golpeé muy fuerte... ¡per tu empezaste, me dirías que rayos te pasa?

- Tu... es tu... es tu maldita culpa... - balbuceó mirando al chico rubio. 

- ¿Mi culpa? ni siquiera sé que sucede... 

- Ella... ella te eligió a ti Yamato... - al decir esto lo miro a los ojos, aguantando su dolor y deseo de llorar lo golpeó nuevamente y le susurró en su oreja: "Perdona, pero tenía que hacer esto... ´Matt´..." 

Se puso de pie y dejando a Yamato desconcertado por lo extraño que había sucedido, se fue... 

En fin... eso había sucedido... tantos impulsos... por un rechazo... por un rechazo y amor imposible... en fin... así había pasado... ellos ya eran novios, para pesar suyo... Sora seguía siendo su amiga, su mejor amiga... su casi hermana... "Ah... Sora..." seguía suspirando por ella. Extrañamente nunca había podido llorar nuevamente por aquello, ya no... tal vez era un signo de madurez o... no hallaba la forma de sacar de su corazón esa pena. Cierra los ojos, tan solo escuchando el latido de su corazón. Son tantas los sentimientos, pensamientos... tantos... 

- ¡Tai-ko! - le llama su pequeña hermana. Taichi hace como si no hubiese escuchado y se pone boca abajo en su cama... 

- Vamos, Tai-ko tenemos que ir... ¿ah? Tú lo quisiste.

La muchacha abre la puerta y observa a su hermano, le diría que sabe por lo que pasa pero no es el momento ni tampoco sabes que palabras usar. Se acerca a él y utiliza el medio que nunca la ha defraudado al momento de despertar al chico... cosquillas... al poner sus manos en la espalda de este, escucha como empieza a quejarse y a reírse... echo que la hace sonreír.

- ¡Jajajaja! Ya... ya... ya no... Hi... Hikari... ya no... jeje- sonríe este dándose vuelta y mirando a su hermana que había dejado de causarle risa. Ella le sonríe y dice:

- Supongo que ahora si iremos, ¿No? Tai-ko... 

- De acuerdo... vamos... - cede este haciendo que su hermana se lance a sus brazos llena de júbilo. 

- Gracias, recuerda que para esta vez, por fin, Mimi logró venir. Y ahora si estará completo el grupo. 

- ¿Mimi? Lo había olvidado... - dice este arreglando su playera.

- Claro que lo olvidaste si tienes la cabeza en la luna ¡Bien vamos!

Taichi y Hikari salieron de la habitación, al llegar al recibidor ambos se colocaron sus tennis y salieron. La chica llevaba su típica horquilla en el cabello y su mochila en el hombro, Taichi la miró y notó cuanto había crecido, ya no era la chiquilla enfermiza que siempre protegía, ahora era una linda señorita que no necesitaba su protección... solo... la de Takaishi. Al caminar pasaron por varias vitrinas, de modas, de joyas y peluquerías, la cual llamó la atención de Hikari, quien se detuvo y observó a una chica salir con el cabello color azul. 

- Tai-ko... ¿Qué dirías si me tiñera el cabello de color... morado? - preguntó mirando a la chica salir y caminar por la calle. Taichi abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar semejante "estupidez". 

- Hikari... como tu hermano mayor ¡Ni loca pienses que te dejaré hacer esa barbaridad! Eres muy pequeña- gritó alarmado, viendo el rostro de su hermana, con el ceño fruncido y por lo visto algo molesta. 

- ¡No importa!Siempre he querido verme con un look diferente y tu no me lo impedirás hermano. Además no es una barbaridad, no soy ni sería la primera y última mujer que se tiñera el cabello. 

- Si, pero no lo permitiré, tu cabello es lindo así como esta. No hay necesidad- dijo intentando convencerla.

- Pero... Mimi me comentó que me vendría bien el cabello morado... - confesó.

- Así que Mimi... - dijo este aguzando la mirada- pues Mimi ya es más grande que tú y tiene la autorización de sus padres, que deben de estar locos al dejarla andar así por las calles, y... 

__

- ¡Tai-ko! Dejemos de discutir, aunque esta es una conversación pendiente... - afirmó ella dándose aires de superioridad.

- Nada de conversación pendiente ni que nada, no te harás nada en el cabello, punto final- sentenció el chico eufórico.

- ¡Hikari! ¡Taichi! 

A lo lejos pudieron divisar la figura de una chica de anteojos redondos que los llamaba alegremente, junto con un grupo de chicos. 

Al acercarse a ellos, los demás sonrieron y se saludaron. 

- ¡Hola chicos! - saludó Tai-ko olvidando su furia por unos momentos. 

- ¡Hola Taichi! ¿Jugamos soccer? - preguntó ilusionado Daisuke, el nuevo portador del valor y amistad. 

- Claro, pero más tarde. 

- Bueno, ¿Quien falta? - preguntó Jou mirando a Koushiro.

- Solo faltan Mimi, Sora y Yamato- respondió Inouen. Koushiro solo asintió. 

- Se demoran mucho... - lamentaba Takeru mirando hacia el horizonte, por donde ellos deberían venir.

- Sí... mejor esperémoslos con las cosas listas. ¿No creen? - sugirió Iory, el menor de los digielegidos.

- ¡SÍ! - contestaron todos. 

Rápidamente, los niños elegidos colocaron las mantas en el suelo, y la comida que habían traído para su día de campo. Ken Ishijoyi había llegado hacia muy poco y ayudó a Miyako a colocar los platos en el suelo, ambos se miraban sonrojados... Takeru lo notó y los dejó solos... Al momento en que los chicos se sentaban a degustar las delicias de cada una de sus madres, Ishida junto a su novia, llegaron, dejando a Taichi algo sorprendido e incomodo... Se sentaron al lado de Hikari y Koushiro, saludándolos a todos y haciéndose participe de la conversación... aunque a Sora se le veía incómoda por estar tomada de la mano frente a ´Tai´.

Este solo le sonreía, tratando de esconder su malestar, cosa que hacía muy bien... 

- Y bien, aquí estaban. Siento llegar tarde, el vuelo se atrasó y me fue imposible llegar antes- decía una chica de cabellos rosados, mientras se quitaba sus lentes de sol. Les sonrió a todos, y se sentó al lado de Tai-ko. 

- Toma Mimi, tu favorito- sonrió la chica de cabellos lilas pasándole a su amiga un paquete con comida, esta, al verlo se le iluminó la cara...

- Atún y mayonesa... ¡Mi favorito!

- Que coincidencia... ese es mi comida predilecta... - decía Taichi al momento de pedirle con la mano a Miyako el paquete.

- ¿Sí? Algo en que nos parezcamos, ¿No Taichi? - preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa que Taichi devolvió... asombrado...

- Claro Mimi... claro... - decía al tiempo que la veía comer.

- Y... ¿Cómo va la banda Yamato? 

- Bien Jou, bien. Muy pronto tendremos otra presentación. Ojalá logres asistir a esta- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Chicos, debo avisarles que no podré asistir al paseo que tendríamos en el Digimundo, ya que tengo un partido de tennis- les comunicaba Sora con una triste sonrisa. Cosa que hizo que todos bajaran la vista. 

- Yo tampoco podré ir. 

- ¿Tú tampoco Yamato? - preguntaba Hikari.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque acompañaré a Sora, Koushiro.

- Bueno, tendremos que dejarlo para otra vez, ¿No creen?- preguntó Iory.

- No, no lo creo. Mejor vamos los que podemos- sugirió Taichi mirando a Sora y Yamato.

- ...Hermano...

- Lo siento por ellos Hikari, pero yo quiero ir al Digimundo. 

- Yo te apoyo Taichi... - dijo Mimi mirándole a él y luego a Yamato... con una sonrisa... una extraña sonrisa...

La situación se estaba volviendo demasiado complicada para todos los presentes. Sora entendía que a Taichi le molestaba que no fuese al Digimundo, y estuviese con Yamato, pero no dejaría ese partido por Yagami. Miyako notó que lo mejor era dispersar al grupo y olvidar el tema.

- Em... Mejor... ¡Ya sé! Superior Jou y Koushiro, ¿Por qué no juegan soccer con Daisuke-chan y Ken? - preguntó con nerviosismo.

- Claro... ¿Por qué no? - dicho esto los chicos se pusieron de pie, a jugar.

- Vamos Taichi- dijo alegre Daisuke.

- Si hermano, ve...

- De acuerdo - dijo este apartando su vista con una sonrisa de los ojos de su amor imposible y su amigo...

- Ve tu también Yamato. Déjanos a las chicas aquí - con una sonrisa de Sora, el chico se levantó, diciéndole a Mimi:

- Iré, solo porque me lo pide Sora.

Dicho y echo, el apuesto chico se levantó y se dispuso a compartir con los demás digielegidos.

Ya solas, Hikari, Miyako, Sora y Mimi charlaban amenamente, olvidando lo sucedido hace pocos momentos. Las cuatro se llevaban muy bien... los comentarios de Miyako siempre las hacía sonreír.

- Oye Mimi, ¿En USA hay muchas chicas que se tiñen el cabello?

- Pues, si, y creéme que hay unas aún más locas que yo. Una vez vi a una chica con el cabello plateado fosforescente. Cuando la veía mis ojos se encandilaban- decía al momento que se estiraba los ojos con las manos, haciendo reír a las demás.

- Tu cabello es muy lindo Sora, a mí me gustaría ser pelirroja como tu- decía la chica de lentes. 

- Gracias- dijo la chica sonrojándose y tocando las puntas del pelo. 

- Si... pero me gusta más el rosa de Mimi- comentaba Hikari viendo las estrellas que Mimi usaba en su cabello.

- Si... - asentía Mimi.

La tarde pasó sin mayor problema para los digielegidos. Taichi se dedicó a jugar, calmando su malestar. Ya al atardecer los nuevos elegidos se dirigieron a sus casas, exceptuando a los mayores. 

- Bueno... ¿Porque no vamos a bailar? - preguntaba con alegría Tashikawa. 

- ¿Bailar? - preguntaron todos al unísono con gotas de sudor en la cabeza. Sora le sonrío y se aceró a ella.

- Si chicos, vamos a bailar- insistió la pelirroja.

- Yo acepto... ¿Ustedes?- Preguntó Yamato.

- Yo no... quedé de ir a dar cursos de computación- avisó aliviado Koushiro, ya que bailar no era uno de sus fuertes. 

- Yo puedo ir... pero solo por un rato... - decía Jou mirando su reloj de mano.

- Bien... ¡Vamos! - gritó la portadora de la Pureza... 

Ya en la disco, el quinteto de chicos bailaba alegremente, disfrutando muy bien del momento. Después de bailar por un buen rato, Jou se retiró, dejando a los cuatro chicos bailando.

- ¿Cambiamos parejas? - propuso Yamato. Mimi asintió y se dirigió hacia él y comenzaron a bailar. Sora y Taichi se miraron y él, le sonrió, dándole a ella la seguridad de que estaban bien entre ellos. La joven se acercó a él y abrieron el baile. Yamato y Mimi bailaban muy bien, sobretodo ella, ya que había recibido clases particulares de danza en Nueva York. Bailaron música pop, zamba, y disco entre otras. Al cambiar de parejas por segunda vez, comenzaron a tocar música lenta. 

La pelirroja y Yamato se miraron con ternura a la vez que se abrazaron para bailar juntos... muy juntos... Todas las parejas del lugar comenzaron a bailar así... Mimi y el chico de cabellos rebeldes se miraron y ella, tomándole una mano le susurró...

"¿Bailas esta balada conmigo, Tai-chan?" Él, sonrojado se acercó a ella y bailaron... o intentaron hacerlo.

- Taichi, ¿Nunca haz bailado música lenta? - preguntó ella, con una sonrisa divertida, al tiempo que el sonrojado bajaba la vista.

- ...

- Bien, te enseñaré... mira... tienes que... 

La chica tomó sus manos y las puso en su cintura, que se encontraba descubierta, ya que ella andaba vestida con una polera corta, sin mangas de color lila y una minifalda color azul claro. Taichi seguía ruborizado. La jovencita, lo miró con las mejillas rosadas, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico. Mimi comenzó a moverse despacio, y él la seguía. La canción era muy romántica, y ella se fue acercando cada vez más al chico, tanto que sus cuerpos parecían estar pegados... Ambos sin saber muy bien la razón comenzaron a moverse, muy sensualmente, sintiendo la canción, olvidaron por esos segundos que había más personas, solo existían ellos dos...

Sin razón aparente la canción les hacia sentir sentimientos que nunca habían sentido antes, un cariño, un deseo, una... pasión... Mimi pasaba sus labios por los hombros de este, a la vez que le acariciaba el cuello y el cabello. 

Taichi Yagami en realidad no entendía lo que sentía... pero no le importó, se dejó llevar por el corazón. Había acurrucado su cabeza en el cuello de ella, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y oliendo su perfume, el cual era delicioso. Sentían una calma inmensa en sus corazones, una calma nunca antes sentida. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, haciendo más íntimo el momento... La mente de la chica de cabellos rosados le decía "... Realmente me siento bien en los brazos de Taichi... ojalá esto no terminara" y su corazón, tan solo latía fuertemente al igual que el del. 

"Si aún amo a Sora, ¿Qué es lo que siento en estos momentos?" Miró a la chica, y notó que sonreía. Lo que lo hizo sonreír a él también y acariciar son mucha delicadeza su espalda. Al hacerlo, de los labios de Mimi salió un suspiro, que estremeció a Taichi. Ella al sentir temblar el cuerpo de su "amigo" le susurró nuevamente... "Tranquilo... Tai-chan... tranquilo" Él sonrojado a más no poder, le susurra " Sí... Mi-chan" Se miraron... unieron sus miradas, las cuales expresaban cariño mutuo... Mimi levantó su mano derecha y acarició la mejilla del, a la vez que él la miraba con infinita ternura y besaba los dedos de esta. Ella lo miró y lentamente cerró sus ojos y se acercó a los labios de Taichi, él hizo lo mismo, y en el momento en que sus labios se juntarían por primera vez... la canción terminó... las luces, que por la música habían bajado haciendo más oscuro el lugar, volvieron, con sus miles de colores, ambos miraron a su alrededor e intercambiaron miradas, miradas que demostraban asombro, miedo y cariño, todo junto, descifrado en el lenguaje del corazón. La música comenzó a sonar con más fuerza, los cuerpos que bailaban juntos se separaron y comenzaron a moverse más rápido y con más agilidad que antes. Dejaron de mirarse y se dieron cuenta como estaban, cosa que los hizo separarse con rapidez, ruborizados miraron a sus amigos quienes terminaban de darse un beso... en los labios... Taichi sentía un dolor interior increíble... pero soportable... mientras que su acompañante se apretaba el pecho, conteniendo su tristeza y sufrimiento... los cuatro presentes intercambiaron miradas, de molestia, rencor, sufrimiento, dolor, tristeza... y muchos más sentimientos que cada uno recibía. Sin palabras los cuatro chicos llegaron a unos asientos y conversaron...

- Mm... Son las 11:10... ¿No deberíamos irnos? - preguntó Sora viendo un gran reloj que había en una pared.

- ... Si... es lo mejor... - balbuceó Yagami para sus adentros. El rubio chico lo escuchó y tomando de la mano a su novia, salió del local. Mimi lo miró.

- Nosotros también Tai-chan... - le dijo con una sonrisa que lo cautivó.

Salieron detrás de los novios, sonriendo con cierto pesar. Ya en la puerta de entrada...

- Bueno, yo iré a dejar a Sora... Taichi... tú- dijo mirando a Mimi...

- Me iré sola... no te preocupes... no hay necesidad, de veras que no la hay - dijo sonriendo con los ojos brillantes, Taichi la miró... esos ojos... se veían tan tristes...

- Hasta luego Taichi... espero nos veamos pronto Mimi-chan - se despedía Takenoushi, agitando su mano...

Se fueron caminando, poco a poco ya ni Taichi ni Mimi lograban verlos... de pronto ella, le habló...

- Que bueno que se fueron... ya no aguantaba más... - decía mientras que sus ojos titilaban débilmente... a la vez que lágrimas recorrían su bello rostro... el muchacho, asustado de no saber que hacer ni decir, solo se acercó a ella... la tomo de los hombros y la acercó a su pecho... acto que dio seguridad a la chica, llorando con más tranquilidad... Mimi sentía el corazón del valiente chico... latir a una velocidad impresionante... apenas distinguía el de ella al escuchar el de Taichi.

- Mimi... vamos... debo dejarte en tu casa- con una sonrisa ella asintió sin poder pronunciar palabra, solo tomo su mano en símbolo de agradecimiento... volviéndose a sonrojar caminó junto a ella, sintiendo algo muy cálido y especial en su corazón.

Caminaron sin prisa alguna... nada les apuraba... además que no querían llegar al lugar indicado... no querían separar sus manos... no querían despedirse... y menos que nada querían dejar de verse. Mientras caminaban una leve brisa los acompañaba, brisa que mecía los cabellos de Mimi, cosa que la hacía verse... 

"Linda" susurró sin querer en voz alta, ella lo miró y nunca creyó que bajo la luz de la luna mirara a Taichi Yagami con otros ojos, con otros sentimientos... el se sonrojó, ella también y deteniéndose en un poste de luz, se quedó observándole...

- Mimi... yo... - titubeó.

- Nada... solo... disfrutemos... el momento... - decía acariciando su mano. Sonriéndole nuevamente se encaminaron y el viento volvió a seguirles en aquella cálida noche de sentimientos... para tristeza del joven de cabellos rebeldes, llegaron al hogar de su amiga... Mimi llegó a la puerta, junto con él. Seguía sosteniendo su mano, ella, no quería soltarle... nunca... se colocó delante de él, giró y volvieron a mirarse, aquellos ojos cafés de Taichi, la tenían vuelta otra joven, otra que tenía otros sentimientos hacia él... 

Taichi observaba sus ojos claros, casi de color miel... eran encantadores, y sus labios, tentadores... el momento parecía eterno. Y ojalá así hubiese sido.

La muchacha se acercó a él, tanto como cuando bailaron lentamente... inesperadamente él la tomó de la cintura, ante la mirada asombrada y las mejillas rojas de ella. Se acercó a su cuello, y olió el perfume que tanto le había agradado... ella, sintió un escalofrío ante aquel gesto... él la miró a los ojos y susurró " Tranquila Mi-chan... tranquila..." ella, le sonrío y se acercó a sus labios, cerró con suma delicadeza sus ojos y Taichi, tomando su mejilla acercó su boca aún más a sus labios, sellándolos junto a los suyos. Por primera vez aquellos labios se encontraban, por primera ves se besaban... Sentían una felicidad inmensa, sentimientos que no podían distinguir... Mimi saboreaba y disfrutaba de los carnosos labios de Taichi, y él solo degustaba la boca de ella. El primer beso fue largo y extenuado, saboreando sus bocas con mucha tranquilidad, pero a medida que el beso avanzaba sintieron inmediatamente la necesidad de algo más... Mimi sin dudarlo lo abrazó y se entregó de lleno en el beso a aquel que por lo sucedido en tan solo una noche, no sería más que su amigo. Taichi respondió al gesto de Mi-chan acariciando sus cabellos y la mejilla de ella. Sus corazones... estaban juntos... sin realmente desearlo, se fueron separando con lentitud. Ya al quedar sus labios separados pero aún abrazados entre sí, abrieron sus ojos... Lo que hizo que Taichi viera las mejillas sonrojadas de Tashikawa, junto a ese par de ojos miel que lo miraban rebosantes de felicidad, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento. La miró con ternura... Realmente ¿Qué había sucedido en tan solo segundos? ¿Qué sucedió con su amor por Sora?... no lo sabía... y sinceramente, ¿Quería saberlo?

- Tai-chan... yo... estoy... tan feliz... - confesaba Mimi aún sonrojada.

- Mi-chan... yo... no sé... lo que me impulso a... 

- Sshht... no digas nada... por ahora, no digas nada... - pide acariciando sus cabellos castaños. Él asiente... y sonriéndole se vuelve acercar a ella, deseoso de más... juntaron sus labios en nuevos besos, que cada vez eran más deliciosos y dulces, con más cariño por parte de ambos. El muchacho la abrazó firmemente, sin querer separar aquel esbelto cuerpo del suyo. Ella tampoco quería separarse de él, pero después de momentos de cariño y pasión, Taichi la separó empujándola con lentitud por su cintura. Mimi estaba prendida de esos labios, cosa que le costó separarse de ellos. Al alejarse de él observó los ojos marrones del joven, ojos que demostraban cariño. Ella le sonrió y dejó de sonrojarse.

- Mi-chan... estas en tu casa... Creo que es momento de retirarme... - decía sin apartar su vista del par de ojos miel.

- No quiero dejarte ir... - confesó con una seductora voz. Taichi se ruborizó al instante al escucharla hablar así. Ella sonrió con picardía.

- ...Mi-chan... - logró decir apenado.

- ... Pero si me lo pides... aceptaré... soltarte...

- Mañana vendré... - dijo con las mejillas ardiendo. Mimi se acercó y lo beso de nuevo, un beso en el cual su lengua saboreo los labios del al terminar. Luego inclinándose a su oído le susurró _" Te quiero... Tai-chan..." _

Yagami no lo podía creer... ella lo quería... ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo Mimi Tashikawa se interesaría por Taichi de tal forma?... No entendía él porque, pero él haber escuchado "Te quiero Tai-chan" de la muchacha lo hacía sentir feliz, realizado y afortunado... Por aquellos momentos ya no le importó nada, nada, Sora Takenoushi ya no existía en su corazón, o al menos así había sentido en su alma. A pesar de lo feliz que estaba no dejaba de confundirse, tenía que ordenar sus sentimientos... o... Solo dejarse llevar por el corazón.

Se acercó a ella por un último beso más, besó más largo que los anteriores... pero con la misma intensidad. Terminando aquella demostración de amor, acarició la mejilla izquierda de Mimi con mucha ternura, observando cada detalle de su rostro... cada perfecto detalle, cada rasgo que mostraba feminidad... Ella le miraba con los ojos expectantes y alegres... con un especial brillo que él, nunca había visto en ella. Mimi seguía apretándole la mano, entrelazada con la suya. Ella se acercó por una última vez y le besó la frente. Con gran pereza deslazó sus manos... se alejó unos pasos y sin dejar de mirarle le sonrió. Mimi solo tocó sus labios y le tiró un beso al aire. Dio media vuelta, sonrojada y entró a su casa. El portador del Valor miró la puerta unos segundos, tocó su frente y dándole una mirada a la casa se retiró...

Caminaba con mucha lentitud por la calle... tocando ahora sus labios, que ardían por los besos que le obsequió Mimi minutos antes. Nunca en la vida creyó que algo así sucedería entre el y Mimi... No definía si era atracción o... amor... "Amor"

Creía haber sentido Amor solamente por ella... Sora... pero... el sentimiento de parecía bastante... era casi igual... y ahora, que ya ella estaba en su casa, luego de sentimientos encontrados por parte de ambos, deseaba verla, quería más besos de Mimi... Era un deseo irrefrenable de volver a tenerla entre sus manos... entre sus brazos, acariciar aquella espalda, tocar esa pequeña cintura, degustar esos labios... Pero lograba contener su sed de deseo hacia ella. Todo lo que sentía era un revoltijo, un revoltijo... "¿Acaso se puede amar a 2 mujeres a la vez?" Se preguntó... e imaginando la imagen del Amor y la Pureza... entendió lo que sentía por cada una de ellas... sin saberlo a ciencia cierta. 

Despertó... "Qué... ocurrió...?" Se preguntó aún adormilado... abrió un poco los ojos... ya había amanecido... el sol entraba por su ventana, la cual se encontraba abierta y al son del viento las cortinas se mecían. Taichi suspiró, poniéndose con lentitud de pie... recordando la noche anterior... la "emocionante" noche anterior... Inconscientemente, o tal vez por un rápido latido de su corazón susurró "Mi-chan"... al hacerlo se sonrojó levemente. Volvió a suspirar... Se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana, sintiendo la suave brisa matinal en su rostro... y aquel sol que comenzaba a salir. Pensó, que ese sol era muy parecido a lo que sentía por Mimi... era algo hermoso y agradable pero era nuevo y crecía con rapidez, al igual que el sol que empezaba a salir completamente. Estaba aún impactado por lo que le había tocado vivir el día anterior. Pero, no le importaba tanto, solo sentía un afecto (casi) tan grande como el que sentía por Sora. Y todo por un beso... ¿O no? O tal vez su "amor" por la pureza había existido siempre y ¿Se había encaprichado con Takenoushi? Era muy posible... Aún así, Mimi era muy desagradable la primera vez que la conoció, era una chiquilla malcriada, a la cual se le tenía que dar en todo en charola de plata... no, mejor en charola de oro... él en la aventura al Digimundo con la cual tuvo que convivir con ella, solo trataba de darle en el gusto para que se callara y así él pensar en donde continuar su camino. Por ende, le hablaba muy poco, casi nada, más bien era Sora la que se encargaba de hacerla callar e impedir que siguiera llorando. En realidad Yamato le hablaba mucho más de lo que lo hacia él. Nunca había dado cuenta de eso... 

- ¡Taichi! Tienes una llamada telefónica- chilló Hikari... Taichi como saliendo de un sueño parpadeó y se encaminó a la puerta. Con desgano la abrió y miró a su hermana sonreírle y apuntarle el teléfono. Le respondió la sonrisa, pero, no como siempre... era diferente... ella solo frunció el ceño... queriendo decirle algo... pero aguardó a que terminara de hablar.

Taichi tomó el auricular, ansioso de que fuera "ella" la que lo llamaba. Al ponerlo en su oreja sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. 

- ¿Aló? - preguntó... nervioso...

- ´Tai´... ¿Cómo estás amigo?

Era Yamato... su corazón volvió a su velocidad normal y con molestia respondió:

- Bien... ¿Pasa algo Yamato?

- En realidad... si... - notó la voz de Ishida dudar al seguir hablando- ¿Dejaste a Mimi en su casa?

- Por supuesto. No permití que se fuera sola... era ya bastante tarde... y como tu te llevaste a Sora... 

- Ah... sí... Gracias...

- ¿De qué? - preguntó este intrigado.

- De haberla ido a dejar... 

- Era mi deber... supongo... estaba... algo triste... - contó con preocupación... Yamato que siempre había sido más observador que Yagami, sonrió con tristeza y entendiendo el sentimiento que su amigo aún no había descifrado le preguntó:

- ¿Nos podemos ver a la tarde? 

- ¿A la tarde? Bien, pero llegaré... algo atrasado...

- ¿Por qué? - Quiso saber este.

- ... Pues... quedé... de juntarme con... con...

- ...Mimi... - le ayudó a terminar. Taichi asombrado asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que sí. 

- Entiendo Taichi... nos vemos a la tarde... ¿Bien?

- Bien... adiós ´Matt´

Cortó. Coloco sin cuidado alguno el auricular en su lugar y pensativo dio media vuelta, pasando al lado de su hermana. Hikari lo observa y tomándole una mano le habla.

- Taichi... ¿Qué ocurrió ayer?

- Ayer... ¿De qué hablas Hikari?

- Hermano, te conozco... a ti algo te paso ayer... y con... Mimi Tashikawa- al nombrar a la chica de cabellos rosas Taichi se sonrojó... Hikari lo notó y sonrió.

- ¿Con Mimi? ¿Qué tengo yo que ver con ella? - pregunta desafiante sin dejar de sonrojarse... su hermana esta muy cerca de adivinar lo que a él le sucede.

- A mi no me engañas Taichi Yagami. Tu sientes... a ti te sucedió algo con Mimi... no me mientas...

- Si... algo sucedió con Mimi... pero... yo...

- Tu... sientes... 

- Cariño... un cariño muy fuerte... Hikari... no sé lo que siento por ella. No es como lo que sentía por Sora...

- Hermano... - ella se le acercó y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Este se dejo caer en ellos y mientras su hermana le acariciaba el cabello él le contestaba.

- Es algo muy agradable... y el solo echo de que me la nombren... me hace latir mi corazón...

- Taichi... ¿No crees que estás enamorado?

- ¿Enamorado? ¿Yo? - preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Hikari solo sonrió y le besó la mejilla. 

- Si... pero tu sabrás si lo estás o no... tienes que verla, y cuando la veas, tus sentimientos se aclararan. 

- Hikari... 

- No me las des... ahora solo vístete y ve con ella...

Volviendo a besar la mejilla de su hermano, ella salió de la habitación y lo dejó solo. Taichi con una sonrisa se dirigió al baño y dejó que la ducha lo despejara... después de unos minutos se vistió y salió de su casa, en dirección a la residencia de Tashikawa. Hikari lo miraba correr y sonriendo para sí misma susurró... "Ojalá que ahora si seas feliz hermanito" 

Corrió por un buen lapso de tiempo... a cada paso sentía su corazón salirse de su pecho... puede ser porque corría demasiado rápido o porque cada vez se acercaba más a la casa de ella. Ahora podía apreciar mucho más el lugar donde Mimi vivía... habían muchos árboles, lo cual daba agradables sombras a las veredas por el caminaba ahora, ya más tranquilo... Había muy poca gente a su alrededor, encontró a una señora con gatito café, el cual e recordó a Hikari... Ella por lo que le había dicho si sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo... 

"Mimi" la nombró al pararse frente a la casa de ella. Fijó sus ojos en la puerta de la casa, haciendo memoria de lo que había sucedido frente aquella puerta. Se acercó con paso decidido y al estar en el pequeño balcón, tocó el timbre de la casa. Los segundos que siguieron le parecieron eternos... apretaba sus puños y sentía su corazón en la boca... Bajó la vista al suelo, y esperó... De pronto una silueta apareció detrás de la puerta, ladeó la cabeza y abrió la puerta esa silueta que Taichi aún no veía. La silueta su paró frente a él y Taichi, viendo unas botas negras subió la vista, ahora viendo unas largas y bien formadas piernas, para encontrarse con una pequeña cintura oculta tras una falda negra, y una blusa blanca que tapaba su considerable busto. Sonrojado por la belleza ante sí, dio un último recorrido, y dejó sus ojos cafés en un rostro blanco, con unos grandes ojos miel y un largo cabello rosado. Era _ella_... Era Mimi.

Mimi le sonrió y sin siquiera hablarle se lanzó a sus brazos y él, abriendo sus brazos la recibió con cariño. Se mantuvieron así, por unos minutos, los cuales no eran nada más para ellos que pocos segundos. Taichi Yagami volvió a sentir el aroma de Mimi, el cual lo embriagaba por completo. Mimi separó su cabeza del cuello del muchacho y acariciando con cariño la mejilla de este, lo besó. Sintió como despertar de un sueño, ya que toda la noche había soñado con los deliciosos labio de Yagami. Él, sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, le correspondió el besó con mayor intensidad. Ahora sentía su corazón latir, y latía por ella... como nunca antes había latido por otra persona. El beso fue muy largo, el más largo de los que se hallan dado antes, y... Más exquisito que nunca. Mimi se separó de mala gana de su labio y jadeando sacó una sonrisa de su boca. Ya sonriente le habló:

- ... Mi querido... Tai-chan... cumpliste, me prometiste venir... y aquí... estas... gracias...

Le susurró sin apartar sus grandes ojos de los de Taichi. Él tampoco los apartaba, los mantenía fijos en los de ella, como si lo hubieran hipnotizado. Mimi seguía con su mano en la mejilla del chico y él, la abrazaba de su cintura, sin el más mínimo deseo de soltarla... ni ahora ni nunca... Él la besó en las mejillas, luego en los ojos y terminó en su boca la cual deseaba como un loco. 

- Te... te... Mimi... yo... te...

Trataba de decir entre jadeos... la respiración se le iba con cada beso que se daban... eso no le molestaba pero... necesitaba decirle... eso...

- Yo... Mimi... tengo... que... decirte... Mimi... 

Seguía sin poder terminar... ella no le dejaba, parecía que se lo devoraba con cada encuentro de sus bocas. Taichi tuvo que apartarla, empujando los pequeños hombros de Mi-chan y juntó sus frentes. Mimi, que mantenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió y sonriendo con una felicidad increíble, lo dejó hablar. Sonriéndole y algo sonrojado le confesó... sus sentimientos hacia ella...

- ...Mimi... yo... quiero decirte... que te amo... _Te Amo... _siempre... siempre te quise... mi amor por Sora era un capricho... Mimi... te quiero tanto... y nunca lo supe... hasta ahora, hasta besarte... es solo... lo _que dicta el Corazón..._

Ella... sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes le miraba incrédula... Taichi la amaba... y ella... no podía creerlo, era imposible... era irreal... pensaba, pero ¿Cómo era irreal si o tenía frente a su cuerpo, mirándola directamente a los ojos? 

- ... Taichi... - susurró rompiendo en llanto. Estaba en el borde de la felicidad... Taichi preocupado le tomó una mano y la besó, Mimi sonrió y volvió a hablar- No te preocupes, nada me duele... en realidad me duele aquí, en el corazón... Taichi yo también te amo, siempre te amé... y ahora, me doy cuenta... esto me hace muy feliz... 

Se volvieron a abrazar con un deseo irrefrenable. Mientras sus cuerpos se mantenían unidos, una suave risa los rodeaba... Taichi tenía sus manos aferradas a la cintura y espalda de Mimi, y ella, apretaba con dulzura el cuello de su amado. Respiraban algo agitados, por los besos y las palabras que se habían dicho. Luego de un rato Mimi se separó del cuerpo de Yagami, mirándolo con amor.

- Tai-chan.. . Te amo... - le dice acariciando su mano al tiempo que él le responde con una sonrisa.

- Mi amor, yo también. Mimi... te quiero tanto...

- Me siento muy feliz. Por fin, por fin encontré el chico al que amo y me ama, creí encontrarlo en Yamato... pero... el nunca me correspondió... después fue Michael... pero no sentí nada fuerte por él... y ahora tú... 

- Mi-chan... Lo que siento por ti es... mucho más fuerte que lo que siento por Sora... lo tuyo es mucho más especial. Y... Mimi Tashikawa... - Taichi sonriéndole se agachó y le tomo una mano. Mimi sentía que se desmayaría de la emoción... - ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? Eres... la persona a la que yo más quiero... y... estoy enamorado de ti. 

Tashikawa lo miró con tanto amor y cariño, que las palabras realmente sobraban en esa demostración de amor. Las lágrimas volvieron a estar presentes, pero se fueron a los labios de Yagami, que besaba cada lágrima derramada por ella. Ya de pie, frente a ella, se acercó a los labios de Mimi la volvió a besarla, sellando su promesa de amor... _por siempre _Cada uno se sentía extremadamente feliz, se sentían completos y alegres... el momento no podía ser mejor... sus besos no podrían ser mejores... su cariño... no podía ser mejor... Simplemente... hacían lo que les dictaba el corazón. 

- Taichi... te amo... y por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia... - decía entre besos. Se separaron y tomándose de las manos, bajaron la escalinata del balcón de Mimi... se encaminaron mirándose de repente, Taichi se sonrojaba al ver a su novia sonreírle tan pícaramente y ella, con júbilo en todo su ser, caminaba sin dejar de sonreír... llegaron hasta un parque, en el cual habían estado ya el día anterior. Se sentaron en una banca y se miraron... de pronto Mimi desvió los ojos de los de su amado y él, sin previo aviso le robó un beso. Ella se sonrojó y sonrojada le devolvió el beso. Al separarse Taichi le dijo:

- No pude soportar que dejaras de mirarme... y... Quería un beso tuyo. 

- Mi amor, solo miraba las palomas... aún así fue... excitante... - confesó dejando a Taichi con un hilo de sangre en su nariz y a sí misma, con las mejillas sonrojadas...

- Mi-chan... dime, ¿Tu le dijiste a Hikari que le vendría bien el cabello morado?

- Sí, ella me preguntó que color le vendría y yo pensé en ese color. ¿Se lo tomó muy en serio?

- Si... acepto que MI novia tenga el cabello así, pero mi hermana...

- Tai-chan, vamos, no seas así, ella ya es grandecita... sabrá lo que hace... aunque yo ya quiero quitarme el color rosado... estoy pensando en encresparlo. ¿Qué te parece?

- Con todo te ves divina... en especial con lo que traes puesto. Eres hermosa Mimi... - Ella se ruborizó y lo besó en los labios con mucha calma. 

- Gracias... Tai-chan...

Se abrazaron y se mantuvieron así. El día avanzaba y ellos solo suspiraban, besándose casi a cada rato y mirando el parque. La tarde pasó y ellos, besándose no percibieron que eran observados. Luego de muchos besos en los labios del otro, miraron al frente, y vieron al chico rubio que los observaba hace un buen rato. Taichi se puso de pie y se paró delante de su novia. Mimi solo miró al chico frente a ella y tomó de la mano a Taichi. El chico de cabellos rubios se les acercó hasta quedar frente a ellos y permaneció en silencio. Pasando sus ojos del rostro de Yagami, al de Tashikawa y quedando en esas manos entrelazadas. 

- Yamato... - murmuró Mimi. Taichi le miró y preguntó:

- ¿Qué sucede Yamato?

- ¿No recuerdas Taichi? Quedamos en vernos aquí... en la tarde... pero, por lo visto estas muy ocupado... ahora entiendo porque llegarías tarde... - Dijo con molestia... los chicos sintieron y lo miraron... con curiosidad.

- No importa... - afirmó Yagami sin soltar la mano de Mimi- sea lo que sea que tengas que decirme, dímelo ahora...

- ¿Frente a ella? - preguntó Ishida con tono despectivo. 

- Sí... frente a ella. Mimi, es _Mi novia_. 

Dijo Taichi... Yamato quedó con los ojos abiertos del asombro y Mimi estaba sonrojada. Ella no entendía que tenía de malo estar así con Taichi... ya que sentía que Yamato lo veía mal... Un silencio horrible cayó en ellos. Ninguno hacía el menor sonido. Ishida seguía sombrado y, mirando a Taichi... habló...

- Lo sabía... te enamoraste de Mimi... "_Como yo de ella" _Pensó para sus adentros. La había perdido... aunque amase a Sora, el ver a Mimi tomada de la mano con Yagami lo hacía hervir de furia. No podía soportarlo.

- Así es Yamato... Taichi se enamoró de mí, como yo... me enamoré de él- Mimi lo dijo con tal dulzura que Taichi giró a verla... se veía impotente... asustada pero segura atrás de él. 

- ... Entiendo... supongo que... perdí... mi oportunidad... 

Así es Yamato- volvió a repetir la chica. Tenía los ojos brillando con las lágrimas a punto de salir. 

- Entonces... tu... ? - Balbuceó Taichi cayendo en cuenta de lo que ellos hablaban. Sintió asombro y molestia... ¿Yamato enamorado de Mimi Pero si el estaba con Sora... comenzó a pensar y, antes de que Sora estuviera con Yamato, él había hablado varias veces con Mimi. 

- Si Taichi... - afirmó Ishida. Se acercó a Mimi y le intentó besar la mejilla, pero ella se rehusó. La miró asombrado y con una mueca, que intentaba ser una sonrisa se alejó de la pareja. Ambos lo miraron marcharse... cuando lo perdieron de vista, Taichi, le habló...

- Conque Yamato también te quiere... - dijo con tristeza.

- Si... yo también le quise Taichi, pero, después de un tiempo entendí que algo pasaba entre el y Sora... me hice a un lado y... Sucedió lo nuestro - dijo mirando su mano entrelazada con la del. 

- Te confieso que estaba enamorado de Sora... - dijo con tristeza- La amé mucho tiempo, desde niño, según creo... o tal vez creía amarla. Incluso le robé un beso.

- Que irónico... ´Matt´ también me robó un beso... anoche... - dijo apenada mirando los ojos cafés de su novio. Él asombrado y algo celoso le miró.

- Cuando te fuiste, entré a la casa y me quede en el sillón, pensando en ti y tocando mi boca. De pronto, tocaron la puerta. Corrí hacia ella deseando que fueras tú, pero me equivoqué, era él. Me miró y preguntó si algo había pasado entre tu y yo. Yo le pregunté que le importaba y me dijo que mucho... y me besó... al principio cedí al beso, pero pensé en ti... tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, tus cabellos, tu aroma, tus labios sobre los míos... estabas tan en mí, que rehusé a Yamato. Me preguntó que me pasaba y le dije que ya no le quería, no como antes... Dijo que era imposible y intentó besarme de nuevo... me separé de él pero me apretó a su cuerpo... empecé a llorar y le dije que me soltara... sonrió y lo hizo después de besarme... luego el salió y dijo que me amaba, que yo en realidad no sentía nada por ti, si no que seguía enamorada de él... Di un portazo cuando el se fue y subí las escaleras, llegué a mi cuarto y deseé con todo mi corazón tenerte entre mis brazos... 

Confesó rompiendo en llanto. Taichi no lo podía creer, ¿Yamato abusando de Mimi? Se enfureció y la abrazó, pidiéndole dejara de llorar. Ella respondió al abrazo dejando poco a poco de llorar.

- Oh Mimi, creéme que no se volverá a repetir, nunca nadie te volverá a ponerte un dedo encima. Mi-chan... ¡¡No debí irme tan luego!! Debí quedarme más tiempo contigo.

- ´Tai´ te amo tanto, solo a ti. 

- ...Mimi... y yo a ti...

Sus miradas se unieron, sus manos se sincronizaron y sus labios se encontraron... fundiéndose en un nuevo beso, más dulce que los anteriores, con más amor... Mimi dejó de llorar y abrazando del cuello a Taichi se entregó por completo a él. 

Yagami la volvió a rodear por la cintura y subió sus manos hasta la espalda de ella, y luego acarició sus rosados cabellos. Entendió que la amaba, entendió que su deber era protegerla, entendió que la Pureza del amor de Mimi lo habían cautivado, entendió que siempre le había querido, que nunca había estado enamorado de Sora, entendió que hacía... "Lo que dicta el Corazón...

**__**

Notas: Bueno, este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Digimon, espero me haya salido muy romántico. De toda la serie, me encanta esta pareja, aunque nunca han dado muestra de algún sentimiento, a mí me gusta mucho como se ven. Además, yo pienso que Sora rechaza mucho a Taichi, y él que me encanta, ya que es muy guapo!! ^ _^

También por lo que hice este fic es porque Yamato no me cae del todo bien (si, aunque sea un chico terriblemente guapo) pues rechaza a Mimi (creo que me paso rollos sola) . Ahora que recuerdo, lo escribí ya que un día, estaba conversando con una amiga y ella me dijo que Yamato era un tonto, que Sora era !"#$%&/* y que Mimi debería quedarse con Taichi. Entonces una idea pasó por mi mente, le pregunté si se los imaginaba como novios y dijo que siempre, así que tomé el Microsoft Word al llegar a mi casa y comencé a escribir. Eso sí, la idea original del fic era distinta a lo que ustedes leyeron. Bueno, si es que lo leyeron _U

Y, se lo dedico a 5 personitas en especial: a Lia-chan, a mi hermanita Lucy-chan, a Jo mi querida amiga! a Daniela(Si, aunque te demores más que no sé que en leerlo ¬_¬U) y a Marissa Cervantes!!! Si para ti amiga. También se lo dedico a todos los que piensan que ellos son una hermosa pareja!! VIVA EL MICHI!! O VIVA EL TAIMI!! VIVAN MIMI Y TAICHI!! ^o^

__

Por último: dudas, quejas, reclamos, críticas, felicitaciones, bombas, flores, ayuda, tomatazos, besos y propuestas de todo tipo... em... si son pervertidas no, oka?? ^_^U_ a:_

anto_chan16@hotmail.com

__

Besos y flores...

Antonia Hibiki... ^_^


End file.
